Luna's Discovery
by DobbyRoxMySox
Summary: Just a little something I wrote in honor of the one year aniversary of the release of Deathly Hallows. Implied NevillexLuna.


__

A/N: Well- it's the one year anniversary for the release of Deathly Hallows in America (I'm not sure if it was released earlier in the UK but I don't think so) and yup I'm that obsessed that as soon as I realized this- like half an hour ago, I rushed up to my computer and nailed out this fic. Keep in mind that it hasn't really been proofread since I wanted to get it up before midight, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I most probably made.

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I were, I'm not JK and HP does not belong to me. I'm just a wannabe writer using her fantastic plot and bending her wonderful characters to my will. _

**

* * *

**

Luna's Discovery

It was the one-year anniversary of the Battle Of Hogwarts. Today there would be a Memorial Day service to honor the memory of those fallen in combat. However I didn't want to be there with all those mourning families. It would feel wrong. I hadn't lost anyone in the battle, and yet it felt as though my heart was about ready to rip out of my chest every time I looked at those solemn grave markers. They were those of my fellow DA members, ones who I once counted as fiends. And now they were dead.

When we first formed the DA, it wasn't real. It was just fun and games. Everyone knew it would mean something someday, but then and there, it was only a hollow little game. And then there was that night at the ministry. That night when I saw the tapestry, heard the voices and saw Harry's godfather fall through and never return. That was when the danger became real. There was no more hiding behind the doubt and lies. No more pretending the danger wasn't real in the hopes that it would go away. That was when it became time to stand and fight.

And now I was back again, in the wee hours of morning, walking up and down the rows of tombstones of the deceased. The light was dim, as the sun was only just rising. It reminded me of my time spent with Mr. Ollivander in the Malfoy's basement. When sometimes light would peek through the crack in the heavy oak door, and we would be able to see each other's grief stricken faces.

Those were the times when I would think about things. About my poor dear father, who must be stricken with grief, about my brilliant mother who's curiosity was her own downfall. About Harry, whose burden was nothing less than the weight of the world. And also about Neville, for no other reason than I simply craved his company. His warm, innocent but slightly lopsided smile. His almost perfect but always slightly tousled hair….

The tombstones were arranged in alphabetical order. I think after all the chaos from the battle, Mcgonagall wanted some kind of peaceful order in the cemetery. I had reached the row of "C's" now. Amongst them, Colin Creevey. I stopped for a moment in front of his tombstone. He was a former member of the DA and a very charming boy. I reached inside my cloak and pulled out a small, muggle disposable camera. I laid the camera on top of his tombstone, and continued on my slow and steady way, through the endless sea of markers.

When I got to "H" I was unsurprised to see a stone marked Hedwig. Harry had insisted that his owl get a spot in the cemetery, so of course no one argued. I don't think they ever discovered the body, but the marker was there anyways. I dug around in my pocket, finally procuring a small bag of owl treats, which I laid on top of the tombstone, just like Colin's camera. I had liked that owl. She was so beautiful, and different, she always caught my attention at breakfast when she came to deliver Harry's mail.

The next people I came to were the Lupin's. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin. I briefly remembered Remus bursting into shell cottage to tell us all that his wife had had a baby boy, but I never really got acquainted with the couple so I moved on. Poor Teddy, he would grow up with no parents, just like his godfather….

The next grave I came to was that of Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody. He was my defense against the dark arts teacher for a year, but then he turned out to be a death eater in disguise. Nevertheless, I felt as if I had known him, so I put a small pocket sneakscope on his tombstone and moved on.

The last grave I stopped at was that of Fred Weasley. He was also a member of the DA, and Ron's older brother. He always knew how to put a smile on your face, even in the bitterest of hours. I had liked him and his brother immensely. Though poor George… I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a twin brother. Almost like losing half of yourself. I pulled out a fake wand, and placed it on top of his grave. With a muffled _bang _and a puff of smoke, the wand turned into a rubber chicken. I smiled ruefully at it, and turned my back on the tombstone, heading for the exit.

There were two gates at the head of the cemetery, one on either side of a large stone statue of a phoenix. The phoenix was wearing the sorting hat and wielding Godric Gryffindor's sword. From the overlarge, stone sword, hung the banners from all the houses, which were now waving slightly in the early morning breeze.

Mcgonagall had wanted to put a huge statue of Harry fighting Voldemort, but Harry, always modest, had insisted on this design instead. He was met with little resistance, after all, defeating the most powerful wizard of all time does provide some rights of authority.

I exited the gate, it didn't squeak closed, surprisingly enough, just fell back into place with a muffled _thud. _Once clear of the gate, I made my slow but steady way over past the greenhouses to the black lake, where I stood on the bank and looked across towards Dumbledore's marble tomb. He really was the finest headmaster Hogwarts had ever, and would ever see.

I remember standing on this very bank, fishing through the reeds for Aquavirius Maggot's. No one believed they existed, but I knew better. Just as Harry had stuck by his story of Voldemort's rising again, I had stuck by my theories of rare creature's as yet unseen, but very much among us. Just because sorrow is unseen, does not mean that it is not a real, powerful emotion, which I was sure would be expressed in great commodities later that day. Just because courage is not tangible, does not mean that it doesn't dwell within a person, to pull thru for them in a time of need. Like at The Battle of Hogwarts, were death and destruction raged, and yet courage prevailed, even from those that were thought to have none. Or from Neville, who had taken a stand for Gryffindor, even when it looked as though all hope was lost. Or from Harry, who was willing to risk his very life to save that of his friends. Or from all the fallen warriors who had done just that, given their life, so that those that they loved could have a better tomorrow. Perhaps Teddy Lupin would grow up without knowing his parents, but he would grow up in a world free from constant fear, and hopefully he would always be proud of the brave sacrifices that were made for his protection.

I stood on that bank for only a moment, thinking of all these things, before something directly across from me caught my eye. At first it was nothing more than a shadow, drifting across my line of vision. But I focused my eyes, and the next second it took a step closer to the bank, and the creature was thrown into sharp relief in the dim light. It had four furry legs, each ending in a hoof. Its coat was light brown with black stripes, and on its head was a long snout, and three long, twisted horns. A Crumple-Horn Snorkack!

It stood poised and motionless, its stance elegant even if it's body was a bit odd. I stood absolutely still on my end of the bank, holding my breath for fear it might hear me and run away. However presently, the creature lifted its head and stared me strait in the eye. I looked into the depths of his eyes, (For I knew it was a he) they were a deep chocolaty color, which seemed to have infinite depths of knowledge and wisdom. I didn't want to look away, but the snorkack broke eye contact and went back to sniffing in the grass, probably looking for food.

I watched him silently, smiling to myself. I thought about taking a picture for proof. It would be easy to summon Colin's camera and snap a quick photo, but ultimately I decided against it. Best to let was is, be. That was something my mother told me. If people didn't believe me, I could live with that. I knew for sure now that I had seen a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and that was enough for me.

I felt something lightly brush my arm. I looked away from the Snorkack just long enough to see Neville standing next to me, but when I turned back to the Snorkack, it was gone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I wasn't angry at Neville for making me turn away from the Snorkack, but I was a bit curious.

"I was out pruning dawn hipilio shrubs, and I saw you pass by. I just wanted to see you again." Was his reply. He looked almost bashful as he said it.

"I saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack over there jut now." I said matter-of-factly, pointing towards the opposite bank.

Neville looked where I was pointing, but I knew he wouldn't be able to see the creature. He was long gone. However he surprised me with his next statement, "I believe you."

I didn't let my surprise show, "Thank you Neville." I said simply, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He smiled a cute, lopsided grin at me and loped his arm around my shoulders awkwardly.

We stood there for awhile after that, watching as the sun rose steadily through the trees of the forbidden forest, casting a new light on the era yet to come.

_

* * *

_

A/N: All feedback is greatly apprecited. The good the bad and the ugly. Don't feel bad if you want to give me some constructive critism, because I just asked for it.


End file.
